


A Preacher's Decision

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity episode two sentence fiction. Reverend Amos Howell smiled the minute he viewed a crowd to lure to his master in Metropolis.





	A Preacher's Decision

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell smiled the minute he viewed a crowd to lure to his master in Metropolis. Tears replaced his smile after he recalled Supergirl adopting him and he abandoned the crowd.

THE END


End file.
